Wheel of Time Chat
by FayEvenstar
Summary: wheel of time ppl in a chat. its really stupid but funny so R&R plz! UPDATED
1. The Nerd is introduced

Disclaimer: I don't own Wheel of Time, or any characters within. Yeah. Right about. So, here is a kinda random (like most of my stories) chat room thing, because those always crack me up! Wow, so read it and review and you will get cookies. :D  
  
A random computer-geek-hacker-nerd sat at his desk chair, cackling evilly, eating pounds of Easy Mac. As he was celebrating his latest break-through in hacking somewebsiteorother, a little something went "blingblingblingblingbling". A red screen popped up, flashing "new chat up... new chat up... new chat up... new chat up..." The Nerd adjusted his HUGE round glasses, picked some Easy Mac out of his yellow and green braces, and investigated. Why was his trusty computer doing this? His lifelong (and only) friend? He didn't give a s**t if someone was in a chat room! Why was it doing this now? "Why are you doing this now?" he asked it. Another sign popped up, which said "THIS IS A REALLY BIZZARRO CHATROOM. YOU MIGHT WANT TO TAKE A LOOKSY AT IT." The Nerd shrugged, and clicked [enter chat]. He adjusted a bunch of stuff so he wasn't really IN the chat, he just say what everyone wrote. Rubbing his grotesquely pale arms, he leaned forward and watched as the screen flashed. This is what he saw. He was slightly shocked.  
  
~ ~  
~  
  
AndorPrincess75: omg, ur stealing my bf!!!!!!  
  
I C AURAS: dude, hes my bf 2  
  
AndorPrincess75: o ya....  
  
CHEER Maiden: me 2!!!!!  
  
AndorPrincess75: OKOKOK i get it he is all our bfs and he loves us all and he has slept with all of us except me. i get it ok!!!!!!!  
  
I C AURAS: heeheehee  
  
CHEER Maiden: o ya i 4got u hadnt done it with him  
  
I C AURAS: heeheehee  
  
AndorPrincess75: grrrrrrrrr  
  
CHEER Maiden: wow u really missed out. Rand al'Thor is a gr8 kisser...  
  
AndorPrincess75: IVE KISSED HIM YOU DOPE!  
  
CHEER Maiden: sry i 4got I C AURAS: heeheehee AndorPrincess75: so.... what did it feel like? I C AURAS: *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*!!!!!!!! *HACK!*  
  
CHEER Maiden: well, i dont think that should b written on paper  
  
AndorPrincess75: *sigh* ok fine :'(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I C AURAS: woolheaded sheepherder!!!!!!! :-*  
  
CHEER Maiden: Rand al'Thor!!!!!!! :-*  
  
AndorPrincess75 : RANDYPOO!!!! :-* :-* :-*  
  
Andor Princess75: ;)  
  
Bow2urDragon22: gals!!!!! :-* :-* :-*  
  
CHEER Maiden: you no, i think im catching hypothermia again...  
  
AndorPrincess75: NO SHES NOT SHES LYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHEER Maiden: shut UP o near sister of mine!  
  
AndorPrincess75: nooooooo thats not fair i havent yet and u have so STOPPIT  
  
CHEER Maiden: *catfight*  
  
AndorPrincess75: *catfight*  
  
I C AURAS: well anywayz movin ever onward.... sheepherder, where r u?  
  
Bow2urDragon22: coffee shop :-D  
  
I C AURAS: ...  
  
Bow2urDragon22: expresso is gooooooooooooooood  
  
I C AURAS: hmmmm... do u think i should join u down there? I think i should  
  
Bow2urDragon22: um... sure...  
  
AndorPrincess75: NO!  
  
CHEER Maiden: NO!  
  
I C AURAS: heeheehee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I C AURAS has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHEER Maiden: that dirty- AndorPrincess75: Randypoo, when is r wedding? Bow2urDragon22: wedding? what? did i miss something? CHEER Maiden: well u didnt think u could just sleep with us and not get married, did u? Bow2urDragon22: AndorPrincess: o well! u had better pick a best man or 2, or actually 3 since there r 3 brides CHEER Maiden: how about Mat and Perrin? Bow2urDragon22: CHEER Maiden: rand? Bow2urDragon22 : eep! *-* Bow2urDragon22: o look Min's here, gtg!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHEER Maiden: blood and AndorPrincess75: bloody CHEER Maiden: ashes! AndorPrincess75: :(  
  
CHEER Maiden: :(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has entered room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AndorPrincess75: :)  
  
CHEER Maiden: :)  
  
Bow2urDragon22: HAHAHAHA suckers, this is Min on rand's sn, and im with him RITE NOW and ur NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bite me Aviendha!  
  
CHEER Maiden: :-O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ Bow2urDragon22 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AndorPrincess75: that sux  
  
CHEER Maiden: i no  
  
AndorPrincess75: this is getting boring  
  
CHEER Maiden: i no  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Birgitte Silvrbow has entered the room ~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: hi yall  
  
AndorPrincess75: birgitte!  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: omg i saw the ugliest lttl boi 2day... :-*  
  
AndorPrincess75: .... yay?  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: if u lurve ugly lttl guys, press 85!  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: 85858585858585858585! :-D  
  
AndorPrincess:  
  
CHEER Maiden:  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: 85!  
  
AndorPrincess75: sry birgitte, but no CHEER Maiden: rand al'thor is not an ugly lttl guys, so no AndorPrincess75: ya Birgitte Silvrbow: its ok. more 4 me!!!  
  
AndorPrincess: have fun with that  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AndorPrincess75: moiraine?!?!? TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: yes?!?!? CHEER Maiden: omg i thought u died! TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: nope. Hey check out my other sn! ~*~*~*~*~*~* TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ No1KnowsHowTheWheelTurns has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ No1KnowsHowTheWheelTurns: cool huh? AndorPrincess75: i sense a pattern Birgitte Silvrbow: ya me 2  
  
CHEER Maiden: definate pattern there  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* No1KnowsHowTheWheelTurns has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BirgitteSilvrbow: finally  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: o man  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: what?  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: nothing  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: so how is rand ladies?  
  
CHEER Maiden: spicy hot  
  
AndorPrincess75: :-P yummy  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: omg  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: thats not what i meant  
  
AndorPrincess75: hes not mad  
  
CHEER Maiden: not yet  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: thats good...  
  
AndorPrincess75: ya but he has better not go mad b4 he sleeps with me  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: how old r u?????  
  
AndorPrincess75: like 19... 18... around there....  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: whoever thinks sleeping with rand is a bad idea press 443!  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: 443  
  
CHEER Maiden: *blush* AndorPrincess75: *blush* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yellow Ajah Wilder has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: hi guys AndorPrincess75: hi nyn Birgitte Silvrbow: hola CHEER Maiden: hello Nynaeve al'Meara Yellow Ajah Wildera: t'Mandragoran :-D CHEER Maiden: **Nynaeve al'Meara t'Mandragoran TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: whats this??? Yellow Ajah Wilder: MOIRAINE??????? TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: yes Yellow Ajah Wilder: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHCK Yellow Ajah Wilder: *balefires moiraine*  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: it doesnt work over the internet smart one  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: hatehatehatehatehatehatehatehatehatehate  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: u r married to Lan?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: yes *dreamy sigh*  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: *hack*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: Nyn u got a new sn Yellow Ajah Wilder: yup  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: what is ur other 1? I want to add 2 my buddy list  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: u hate me remember  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: ya but i need more buddies  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: my other sn is Mashiara  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: *snort*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: and my other other sn is I Love Lan  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: omg  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: and my other other other sn is Lan is a gr8- [censored]  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: tmi  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: :-D  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: ya that was tmi  
  
AndorPrincess75: what did it feel like?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: well...  
  
AndorPrincess75: avi wont tell me :(  
  
CHEER Maiden: well!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: well it kind of feels like... warm apple pie  
  
AndorPrincess75: *sees an apple pie a few feet from her and gets weird ideas*  
  
CHEER Maiden: dont do it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jim from American Pie has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jim from American Pie: dont do it, its not worth it if ur dad walks in on u AndorPrincess75: my dad is dead Jim from American Pie: o. well go for it then! ;)  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~ Jim from American Pie has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: thats it. im coming over 2 wherever u r. i m ur Warder, and i must protect u... even if its from a pie AndorPrincess75: nono its ok im not going 2. that would just b wrong CHEER Maiden: good. save ur energy for rand TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: *COUGH* CHEER Maiden: sry TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: we r changing the subject now. Yellow Ajah Wilder: ya, i think thats a good idea ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I Love Mashiara46 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: LAN!!!!! :-*  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: Lan! *glare*  
  
I Love Mashiara46: wow, this is awkward  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: LMAO  
  
AndorPrincess75: lan, y does ur sn have a 46 @ the end? was I Love Mashiara already taken?  
  
I Love Mashiara46: no, thats my other sn  
  
I Love Mashiara46: :)  
  
CHEER Maiden: the Light shine on you, Lan Mandragoran  
  
AndorPrincess75: avi, that was random  
  
CHEER Maiden: no it wasnt  
  
AndorPrincess75: yes it was  
  
CHEER Maiden: whatever  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: Lan i need u as my Warder again  
  
I Love Mashiara46: 2 bad  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: what do u mean 2 bad?  
  
I Love Mashiara46: read my sn  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: HA  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: nyn, give me his bond NOW  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: i cant  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: y not?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: myrelle has it  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: burn her  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: she is such a bloody flaming [------------------------- censored------------------] Birgitte Silvrbow: nice! AndorPrincess75: nynaeve!!! :-O Yellow Ajah Wilder: O:-) TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: i must have chats with her Yellow Ajah Wilder: dont we all ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan has enterd the room ~*~*~ Yellow Ajah Wilder: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: we must chat Myrelle Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan: Lan! *flings arms round him* I Love Mashiara46: *pries myrelle off him and runs to nynaeve* Yellow Ajah Wilder: MYRELLE I HATE U TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: me 2. u have really screwed up my plans Yellow Ajah Wilder: y would u sleep with him that is so low i hate u Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan: bc he is sexy sexy Yellow Ajah Wilder: well ya but hes mine TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: no hes mine! But carry on Yellow Ajah Wilder: MINE but anywayz u suck Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan: o really that hurts kind of Yellow Ajah Wilder: u no what this is giving me a migrane. Lan i m coming over c yall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yellow Ajah Wilder has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: LAN!!!!!  
  
Auto Response from I Love Mashiara46: with nynaeve, the heart of my heart 4ever :) sry myrelle but i kinda of HATE U so i dont think it will work out and moiraine ur dead and even u werent i still lurve nynaeve more, she is my mashiara. :-D leave me a message TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: I M SO HURT!  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan: this is boring now. Im leaving  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: me 2  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHEER Maiden: finally! That was getting weird  
  
AndorPrincess75: ya it was.  
  
AndorPrincess75: o light, my mom is calling me. ttyl  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: i thought she was dead  
  
AndorPrincess75: ya me 2... o well  
  
CHEER Maiden: buhbye  
  
Auto Response from AndorPrincess75: hey %n, im cleaning my castle. :( leave me a message p.s. I LOVE U RANDYPOOKUMS!!!!!!  
  
CHEER Maiden: heh heh heh  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: Hello there, that ugly guy i was telling u about is outside my window again, ttyl!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Birgitte Silvrbow has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHEER Maiden has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Nerd exited out of the chat, but first saved it as "weirdo chat". Then he made some minor illegal adjustments on his computer so that it would alert him whenever that chatroom was in use. "Odd... very odd," he muttered. This uneasiness in his stomach was getting annoying, so he ate some Easy Mac to fix it. "Until next time," he said to either himself or his computer, and went about hacking more websites. 


	2. More Chats

[Chapt2]  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Wheel of Time or any characters. But I do own the computer nerd. Sadly. I will disown him after this fan fiction, don't worry.  
  
?The Nerd was clickety clickety clickety"ing on his 67 keyboards when suddenly a sign came up and stopped all movement of his pale, boney fingers. "Weirdo Chat has been re"entered." The Nerd looked from left to right, and then drew closer to the computer to observe. [enter chat]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yellow Ajah Wilder has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I Love Mashiara46 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I C AURAS has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I C AURAS: RAND  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: Lan!  
  
Bow2urDragon22: ... Min!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan has entered the room ~*  
  
I Love Mashiara46: Myrelle!?!?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *gasp*  
  
I C AURAS: heeheehee this could get messy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Bonded Rand has entered the room ~*~*~*  
  
I C AURAS: *jaw drops*  
  
Bow2urDragon22: wow, run away  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan: i need a new sn!!!!!!!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: YA u do  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan AND Bonded Him has entered the room ~*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: OMG I HATE U  
  
I Love Mashiara46: it wasn't my fault!!!!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: not u my heart that FILTHY GREEN AJAH SLUT WHO"  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan AND Bonded Him: Slept with Lan and bonded him?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: YES!!! URRRRRG  
  
I C AURAS: ALANNA u really need 2 die  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Bonded Rand: thx min i lurve u 2  
  
I C AURAS: no u dont understand. plz die  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: ya u 2 myrelle. u suck!  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan AND Bonded Him: y thank u  
  
I C AURAS: u suck 2 alanna  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Bonded Rand: awwwww so sweet :)  
  
I C AURAS and Yellow Ajah Wilder: uuuuuuuuuuuurg  
  
Bow2urDragon22: lan, this is getting awkward  
  
I Love Mashiara46: yeah, it is  
  
Bow2urDragon22: lets go  
  
I Love Mashiara46: ok  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Love Mashiara56: i love u mashiara, c u 2nite  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I Love Mashiara46 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: score!  
  
I C AURAS: ALANNA U MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: is it 2nite yet? I C AURAS: no...  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: o well im goin 2 lan's NOW ttyl Min  
  
I C AURAS: c yas....  
  
Auto Response from Yellow Ajah Wilder: im *cough* *cough* with lan right now... getting hay for my horses... in the hayloft... with lan... u catch my drift. :"*  
  
I C AURAS: wow tmi  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan AND Bonded Him: im leaving now. *sniffle* no1 to annoy and piss off  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Slept With Lan AND Bonded Him has left the room ~*~  
  
I C AURAS: im all alooooone, there's no1 here besiiiiiide meeeeeee...  
  
Flithy Green Ajah Slut Who Bonded Rand: im still here elmindreda  
  
I C AURAS: ack!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AndorPrincess75 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AndorPrincess75: o no not alanna  
  
AndorPrincess75: i think i will leave now  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Bonded Rand: o no, elayne, dont let me cause u unhappiness.. I will leave!  
  
AndorPrincess75: really?  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Bonded Rand: no! LMAO  
  
AndorPrincess75: rrrrrrrrr  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I C AURAS: rand!!  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Bonded Rand: randy"warder"poo!  
  
AndorPrincess75: randypookums!  
  
Bow2urDragon22: wow feel the love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHEER Maiden has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHEER Maiden: al'thor!!!!!!!  
  
Bow2urDragon22: like i said  
  
I C AURAS: i think we should kill alanna  
  
AndorPrincess75: yeah  
  
CHEER Maiden: the wheel weaves as the wheel wills, but i do not think that it would b civil to kill alanna  
  
I C AURAS: lets kill avi 2  
  
CHEER Maiden: *sigh* the wheel weaves as the wheel wills  
  
AndorPrincess75: avi? R u feeling ok?  
  
CHEER Maiden: yes  
  
AndorPrincess75: wow, ok  
  
Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Bonded Rand: i m leaving now, id rather not b killed  
  
I C AURAS: thats rite alanna, run away! Run far far away!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Filthy Green Ajah Slut Who Bonded Rand has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bow2urDragon22: wow i feel kind of suffocated rite now, ttyl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AndorPrincess75: wow i guess its just us 3 again  
  
I C AURAS: yeah  
  
CHEER Maiden: the wheel weaves as the wheel wills  
  
AndorPrincess75: WILL U STOPPIT? U sound like Moiraine *yuck*  
  
CHEER Maiden: and just what is that supposed to mean?  
  
AndorPrincess75: it means we all hate Moiraine... duh....  
  
CHEER Maiden: o... rite... jk?  
  
CHEER Maiden: where is nyn? Wuts her away msg say?  
  
AndorPrincess75: y?  
  
CHEER Maiden: jw...  
  
AndorPrincess: Auto Response from Yellow Ajah Wilder: im *cough* *cough* with lan right now... getting hay for my horses... in the hayloft... with lan... u catch my drift. :"*  
  
AndorPrincess75: u c?  
  
CHEER Maiden: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no my world is falling down around me, make it stop  
  
I C AURAS: yesssss  
  
AndorPrincess75: y?  
  
CHEER Maiden: bc lan is married to nynaeve and i need him as my warder!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I C AURAS: O.O  
  
AndorPrincess75: O.O  
  
AndorPrincess75: jeez aviendha, i never knew! i mean i no the aiel think lan is some kind of super hero and all but really...  
  
I C AURAS: shut up elayne, 1 less gal 4 rand works 4 me!  
  
CHEER Maiden: nonono u dont understand, i NEED 2 bond lan! i absoloutely MUST! and i must get revenge on nynaeve for stealing my warder!!!  
  
AndorPrincess75: wait, i m so confused.  
  
CHEER Maiden: ok u idiots this is really moiraine, i just hacked into aviendha's sn.  
  
I C AURAS: ... why?  
  
CHEER Maiden: i dunno  
  
I C AURAS: alrighty then...  
  
CHEER Maiden: i was bored.  
  
I C AURAS: whats her password?  
  
CHEER Maiden: iloverandherocksmyworld  
  
I C AURAS: HEY thats MY password!!!!  
  
CHEER Maiden: wait its iloverandherocksmyworldandminmustdiesheisacrossdresser  
  
I C AURAS: HEY!  
  
CHEER Maiden: the wheel weaves as the wheel wills  
  
I C AURAS: well hahahah i just changed my password to iloverandheREALLYrocksmyworldandaviendhamustdiebecausesheisstupidandshethink simacrossdresserplussheisabloodywoolheadwhorandomlyrunsnakedintosnowstorms  
  
AndorPrincess75: how r u going to remember that?  
  
I C AURAS: o, thoughts like that have been running thru my head 4 a long time now  
  
AndorPrincess75: wever mines really easy its iloverandheroxmysox heeheehee  
  
CHEER Maiden: HAHAHA now i can hack into all of ur sns tootles  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHEER Maiden has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AndorPrincess75: i dont get it  
  
~*~*~*~*~ TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: i decided 2 get on my own sn  
  
I C AURAS: good 2 no  
  
AndorPrincess75: it is isnt it  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: wow i need 2 go find lan now ttyl  
  
AndorPrincess75: i gtg find rand  
  
I C AURAS: me 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AndorPrincess75 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I C AURAS has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
?The Nerd suddenly froze as the doorbell rang, and exited from the chatroom in panic. It might be his mother, or his popular sister back from cheer practice.... slowly he opened the door to his room and winced as the brightness of the nite"lite in the hall hit his skin. Phew, it was only those girl scouts who sold boxes of easy mac. He purchased 24 more boxes, ignoring the sounds of disgust they made from his appearance. Then he retreated back into his lair and started hacking into mylittlepony.com. 


	3. Moiraine's Session

Chapt 3  
  
The Nerd was asleep on his bed, easy mac packets spread around him, a spoon in his mouth. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and he jumped up, sniffing the air. The door was suddenly thrust open and it revealed... his sister! He choked back a scream. Her hair has blonde and put in a pony tail, and it looked as though she would drown in makeup. She had her cheer uniform on, and was wearing stilettos.  
  
?"You nerd, dinner is ready." Then she slammed the door. The Nerd's name was Jeremy, actually, but it is so funner to call him The Nerd. He had red hair and huge round red glasses and was excruciatingly pale. He was tall and smelled VERY bad. But most importantly he got up and walked to the door and was about to go eat dinner, when suddenly something started spazing on his computer. A notice flashed [ WIERDO CHAT IS UP]. The Nerd lunged at the computer and clicked [enter]. He locked the 7 locks on his door and sat down to watch.  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: do yaz like my sn?  
  
I C AURAS: *MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: u spaz! and ya i like it  
  
I C AURAS: hahahahahahehehehehehHEHEEEEheeehEEEEEhAAAAAAEEEEeeeeaAaaaahee  
  
AndorPrincess75: ... min?  
  
I C AURAS: what r u looking @?  
  
AndorPrincess75: nothing.... nothing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TheFirstSwordOfAndor has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: GAWYN BABY!  
  
TheFirstSwordOfAndor: Egwene! :"D  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: i luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurve u!  
  
TheFirstSwordOfAndor: i luuuuuuuuuuuuurve u 2!  
  
TheFirstSwordOfAndor: i had a dream about u last nite  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: i no ;)  
  
I C AURAS: i no 2, i saw it in ur aura...  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: wow i really didn't no  
  
AndorPrincess75: omg. my friend and my bother. ack!  
  
I C AURAS: so nynaeve how was last nite?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: exruciatingly pleasurable *sigh*  
  
I C AURAS: I MEANT DINNER!!!!! TMI TMI TMI!  
  
AndorPrincess75: that was a definate overshare  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: ya, it was  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *blush* well dinner was fine. i had ramen noodles.  
  
AndorPrincess75: i had a pop tart and a pepsi one.  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: i had a microwave pizza, but it exploded in the microwave...  
  
TheFirstSwordOfAndor: i had beans from a can, and uh, a sardine????  
  
I C AURAS: i had soft fettacine noodles topped with cream alfredo sauce, tender chicken, and buttery broccoli and peas, cooked in white wine.  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: ...  
  
AndorPrincess75: ...  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: ...  
  
TheFirstSwordOfAndor: ...  
  
I C AURAS: it was one of those new Lean Cuisine Bowls.  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: ahhhhhh i c  
  
AndorPrincess75: its all coming clear now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ imnotabloodylord has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Falcons Blacksmith Boi has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: attack of the ta'veren  
  
imnotabloodylord: dude, my wife is bald  
  
Falcons Blacksmith Boi: that sux  
  
imnotabloodylord: dude, ur wife is a PHSYCO MANIAC  
  
Falcons Blacksmith Boi: shut up!  
  
Bow2urDragon22: none o my gals r pshyco OR bald, rite gals?  
  
AndorPrincess75: rite randypookums!  
  
I C AURAS: rite, but aviendha is a LOSER  
  
I C AURAS: *cough* did u hear something  
  
AndorPrincess75: she is kinda rite but moving on shes not bald  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Birgitte Silvrbow has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: OMG MAT HOW IS OLVER!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
imnotabloodylord: fine  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: r u sure?  
  
imnotabloodylord: yes  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: posotive?  
  
imnotabloodylord: yes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ugly Lttl Boy has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: I LOVE U OLVER!!!!!!!  
  
Ugly Lttl Boy: i luv u 2?  
  
imnotabloodylord: OLVER how did u get a sn???  
  
Ugly Lttl Boy: my uncles got me 1  
  
imnotabloodylord: i must chat with them...  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: omg olver we have 2 hang out sometime soon  
  
imnotabloodylord: no hes mine  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: mine!  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: awww they're like a couple  
  
Ugly Lttl Boy: ttyl mat  
  
imnotabloodylord: byebye  
  
Auto Response from Ugly Lttl Boy: im @ birgitte's house  
  
imnotabloodylord: arg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! birgitte!!  
  
Birgitte Silvrbow: hahahahaha ttyl SUCKER  
  
imnotabloodylord: burn you!  
  
Auto Response from Birgitte Silvrbow: im with olver, my favorite ugly lttl boy in the whole westlands!!!!!! YAY! p.s. mat" u r such a sucker  
  
imnotabloodylord: i m not *sniff*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ imnotabloodylord has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Falcons Blacksmith Boi: oops gtg, Faile is calling me!  
  
Bow2urDragon22: dude she owns u!  
  
Falcons Blacksmith Boi: nuh uh!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Falcons Blacksmith Boi has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bow2urDragon22: guyz r totally supposed to own the girl, rite?  
  
I C AURAS: no, sry baby  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: they just think they r in charge but they're really not  
  
AndorPrincess75: ya pretty much  
  
Bow2urDragon22: its a conspiracy! im scared now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TheFirstSwordOfAndor: im not scared  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: its ok, dont lie hunny  
  
I C AURAS: *cackle*  
  
AndorPrincess75: min, god, why do u cackle so damn much???  
  
I C AURAS: *cackle*  
  
AndorPrincess75: o i give up  
  
TheFirstSwordOfAndor: wow u no wut i really need a new sn  
  
AndorPrincess75: ya, ya do  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TheFirstSwordOfAndor has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AndorPrincess75: its sad, he is so dedicated yet i still m gonna rule Andor. *sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ IlurveEgwene4EvaAndEva has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: omg u retard  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: ur 1 2 talk, nyn... u have all those random sns about Lan and how hes such a good"censored}  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: thats different!!  
  
I C AURAS: *cackle*  
  
AndorPrincess75: seriously min, if u dont shut up v. soon...  
  
I C AURAS: *cackle* *cackle* *cackle* *cackle* *cackle*  
  
AndorPrincess75: WHATEVER  
  
IlurveEgwene4EvaAndEva: so0o0o0o0o, what did yall do 2day?  
  
AndorPrincess75: well i sat in a throne all day and ordered ppl around  
  
I C AURAS: i sat in a bar and read ppls aruas for money. hehe  
  
AndorPrincess75: so0o0o0o0o nynaeve, have u heard anything interesting about, like, anything 2day  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: um  
  
AndorPrincess75: what did u DO all day?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: nothing!  
  
AndorPrincess75: nynaeve *stern voice*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: nothing happened! i swear!  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: ya, where WERE u? i came by 2 say hi but u weren't home... neither was Lan! that's weird.  
  
I C AURAS: hey yanno whats funny, i went with Birgitte to go get some hay 4 her horses 2day and there were some ppl making out in the hay! so ya we ran away....  
  
I C AURAS: *gasps in horror*  
  
AndorPrincess75: *suddenly gets it*  
  
AndorPrincess75: NYNAEVE!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: no! no! it wasn't me! i swear!  
  
AndorPrincess75: *cough* ya, ok  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: so guyz what r we talkin about?  
  
I C AURAS: trust me, u do NOT want 2 no  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: tell me  
  
I C AURAS: no really, u DONT wanna no  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: tell me now, or i will have 2 go 2 all the trouble 2 manipulate u into telling me! *arg*  
  
AndorPrincess75: its nothing we r just talkin about nynaeve and lan in the hayloft 2day...  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: so  
  
AndorPrincess75: ... makin out....  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: *eye twitches* excuse me?  
  
AndorPrincess75: ... extensively ...  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: *chants 'breath in, breath out' while eyes twitch uncontrollably*  
  
I C AURAS: feel the calm, moiraine  
  
AndorPrincess75: ur not mad r u *snicker*  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills:... of course not. *twitch* so, nynaeve, *twitch* r u *twitch* enjoying.. *TWITCH* Lan?? *MAJOR TWITCHAGE*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: y yes i m. :"D  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: *IRK*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: how nice of u 2 ask.  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: *feeling the calm* *feeling the calm*  
  
AndorPrincess75: moiraine do u need 2 express ur feelings? y dont u step up and tell us about urself.  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: O.O  
  
I C AURAS: dont b shy now  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: hi, my name is, moiraine....????   
  
I C AURAS: HI MOIRAINE! WELCOME!  
  
AndorPrincess75: WELCOME MOIRAINE! DONT B AFRAID! now, tell us about ur problem.  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: i dont... have... a problem... what?  
  
I C AURAS: *shakes head knowingly* denial  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: i dont have a problem  
  
AndorPrincess75: dont b afriad moiraine, this is a safe place.  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: ... phsyco  
  
I C AURAS: come on moiraine, just tell us what is wrong!  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: er, well SHE *points finger at nynaeve* stole my former warder, and uh, now im warderless....  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: thats cuz u DIED! he was so available!  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: YOU LITTLE"  
  
AndorPrincess75: whoa whoa whoa, take a deep breath for me there. there you go. what else?  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: well...  
  
?????1 Hour Later  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: *SOB* and thats... it.  
  
I C AURAS: wow, that was" intense, elayne?  
  
AndorPrincess75: *snore*  
  
I C AURAS: ok well" moiraine why r u turning red  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: ITS ALL HER FAULT! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR HER I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY RIGHT NOW! AHHHHHHHHHH! *lunges at nynaeve*  
  
I C AURAS: whoa there!  
  
AndorPrincess75: intervention!  
  
  
  
AndorPrincess75: *pins moiraine down*  
  
I C AURAS: omigosh, shes a rage"a"holic.  
  
AndorPrincess75: its true!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: its TRUE!  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: o come on, if any1 is a rage"a"holic its nynaeve!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: SAY THAT AGAIN MY LITTLE FRIEND  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: i mean, um, i m rubber and u r glue" stuff bounces off of me and sticks 2 u! nya!  
  
I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat: omg im bored, i ttyl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I_Am_The_Amyrlin_Seat has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ILurveEgwene4EvaAndEva: no! waaaaaaaaait!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ B"E"A"YOOOOOtiful Dreamer has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: i felt the urge 2 change sns  
  
IlurveEgwene4EvaAndEva: its a gr8 choice, my luv  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: :"D  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *COUGH* *COUGH* dunt care  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: btw im not a rage"a"holic  
  
I C AURAS: yes u r. anywayz  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: *eye twitches again* I M NOT A RAGE"A"HOLIC!!!! *pant* *pant*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: ya just keep tellin urself that buddy  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
?Suddenly the door in The Nerd (aka Jeremy)'s room was banged upon again, and suddenly opened by super"power lasers. There in the doorway stood The Nerd's mother. She was a short, fat, hunchbacked woman, but there was pure perseverance in her old wrinkly face that was mostly extra chins. She said, in an unidentifiable whiny voice,  
  
?"Jeremy! You get down her and eat dinner with Jessi and Babushka and me right now!" The Nerd winced as the door slammed, and as he was reminded that his Babushka (grandmother) was living with him. The sudden noise had startled even his acute senses, and he had fallen on the keyboard and exited from the chat, but he managed to press a thingy that saved all the convos so he could read it when he got back from dinner, before he had pressed a bunch of bad buttons. He hurridly ran to do his mothers bidding before the wrath of the matriarch was known. 


	4. The Nerdette

Disclaimer: I still don't own Wheel of Time or any characters within. But I still own the Nerd, although i do not own Easy Mac.  
I would just like to make this clear: why i have aviendha's sn as CHEER Maiden is i was trying 2 think of things that r kind of modern and popular, and so then i thought about those pants that have stuff written across the butt and they say SKATE, DANCE, CHEER or HOT and i figured skate and hot didnt really fit avi, and i totally like dancing so that left CHEER. if u dont like it, tough.  
  
The Nerd wolfed his dinner and sprinted back to his room as fast as his pale, scrawny legs would carry him. He typed a bunch of stuff onto his keyboard, and got back into the chat so he could read all the stuff that they had written, since he had saved it somehow... *shrugs*  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: im NOT a rage a holic. im not. im not. im not.  
  
I C AURAS: u no wut u really need 2 get over denial  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: w/e the wheel weaves as the wheel wills.  
  
AndorPrincess75: wow, thats a lot of w's  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: moiraine, i command u 2 leave  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: u cant command me!  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: im the Amyrlin Seat, buddy  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: ur only 18!  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: so?  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: so, u cant boss me around  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: WHATEVER just get out!  
  
ILurveEgwene4EvaAndEva: whoa i just had a sudden urge 2 go skiing....  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: ya me 2!  
  
AndorPrincess75: skiing sounds nifty  
  
I C AURAS: YAY lets take a road trip!  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: ... or not?  
  
I C AURAS: lets all meet @ the coffee shop, cuz thats where me n rand r rite now  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: ok dok  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Every1 except Moiraine have left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Nerd frowned at the computer. He did not want to watch TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills talk to herself, whoever she was. This was not cool. Sigh, o well, he would just hack into another website.  
  
*************************** 5 HOURS LATER **********************************  
  
The Nerd had spent the last 5 hours downloading celtic music, hacking into chemistry websites. Chemistry was fascinating after all. But suddenly, he was interupted by a blinging sound. Thinking it was the cops coming to arrest him, Oh Nerdy One dove under his bed and shivered, trying to think up an excuse if the door was suddenly knocked down. But when no angry voices bellowed at him from outside, he slowly climbed out and peered suspiciously at the computer. It said:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I C AURAS has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At last! He thought to himself, and leaped into his reclining desk chair to observe these weird people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AndorPrincess75 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I C AURAS: hey elayne! wazzap?  
  
AndorPrincess75: ntm u?  
  
I C AURAS: isnt it weird that we r just across the room from each other, only on different computers?  
  
AndorPrincess75: ya! we have 2 much spare time :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHEER Maiden has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHEER Maiden: heya  
  
I C AURAS: aloha  
  
AndorPrincess75: u no wut the sad thing is  
  
CHEER Maiden: wut  
  
AndorPrincess75: all 3 of us r in the same room  
  
CHEER Maiden: HA i no  
  
AndorPrincess75: aiv, have u seen Birgitte?  
  
CHEER Maiden: i think she went 2 the kids ski rental place 2 scope out ugly lttl boys  
  
I C AURAS: omg shes like a child molester  
  
AndorPrincess75: ....kind of  
  
AndorPrincess75: YAY o look rand just came into the room!  
  
I C AURAS: we no elayne, we can all c him 2  
  
AndorPrincess75: o yay hes getting online  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Bow2urDragon22: y r we all online if im sitting rite next 2 all of u  
  
I C AURAS: isnt it gr8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yellow Ajah Wilder has entered the room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I Love Mashiara46 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I C AURAS: yoyo  
  
AndorPrincess75: r yall both in the same room 2?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: chup  
  
I C AURAS: heeheehee c rand i told u, this is the shiznet Yellow Ajah Wilder: so when r we all gonna go on the mt?  
  
AndorPrincess75: i dunno when do u wanna?  
  
AndorPrincess75: nynaeve?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: bhshf  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: bdrb*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: brb . sry its hard 2 type with ur feet while ur being kissed  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *blush*  
  
CHEER Maiden: wow Lan i think u should go in a different room then nynaeve  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: NO!  
  
I C AURAS: *raises eyebrows*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: well anywayz brb in like 10 minutes  
  
I C AURAS: where r u going???  
  
Auto Response from Yellow Ajah Wilder: in a SMALL warm cozy ski condo wit Lan *hint hint*  
  
I C AURAS: im sry i asked  
  
AndorPrincess75: well anyway  
  
Bow2urDragon22: so chix im thinkin about learning how 2 snoboard  
  
AndorPrincess75: *snarf*  
  
CHEER Maiden: *snort*  
  
I C AURAS: *cackle*  
  
Bow2urDragon22: what??  
  
AndorPrincess75: im sry rand, u no i luv u but... ur just... not..  
  
CHEER Maiden: ur not the snoboarding type.  
  
I C AURAS: ya. ur more the rule"the"universe"and"dont"fall"on"ur"ass"trying"2"snoboard type.  
  
Bow2urDragon22: im hurt!  
  
I C AURAS: im sry, the truth hurts.  
  
Bow2urDragon22: i can snoboard!  
  
I C AURAS: i c in ur aura that ur more of a skiier  
  
CHEER Maiden: ya  
  
AndorPrincess75: well u no wut rand, if u really wanna snoboard, i bet u'd like surfing!  
  
AndorPrincess75: we could go to California, just u and me, and spend every day on the beach, me wearing a SMALL bikini....  
  
I C AURAS: HEY....  
  
Bow2urDragon22: hmmmmm sounds good.... but 1?st? im gonna go snoboard! rite now just 2 spite yall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Bow2urDragon22 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*  
  
I C AURAS: bummer  
  
AndorPrincess75: dubble bummer  
  
CHEER Maiden: rats!  
  
AndorPrincess75: well i think im gonna go interupt nynaeve, its been like 15 minutes and i think she and lan should b seperated for our sake since we r next door 2 them  
  
I C AURAS: good idea  
  
AndorPrincess75: bbs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer has entered the room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: yodel a hee hoo  
  
I C AURAS: wassup  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: nm, im just horribly depressed  
  
I C AURAS: y?  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: gawyn is out on the slopes! *sob*  
  
CHEER Maiden: Gawyn Trakand will b back  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: how do i no he didnt meet some skiier hottie and run off with her?  
  
I C AURAS: wow ur really paranoid aren't you  
  
CHEER Maiden: he wont, dont worry  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer:? *SOB*?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I Love Mashiara46 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: GRRRRRRR I HATE U ELAYNE  
  
AndorPrincess75: its 4 ur own good nynaeve  
  
I C AURAS: well i c tweedledee and tweedledum r back  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: wut did she do?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: she made me come into her room, and made Lan move into the ski resort common room *glower* so no we r like miles apart. AND she made him sign off!  
  
I C AURAS: and now there r 5 ppl in my room  
  
I C AURAS: op now 4, rand just left 2 try snoboarding  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *slaps elayne*  
  
AndorPrincess75: ow! light nynaeve!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: u deserved it  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *sulk*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I Love Mashiara46 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: :"* :"* :"* :"* LAN I LOVE U :"* :"*  
  
I C AURAS: c'mon lets keep this PG13 here  
  
I Love Mashiara46: i love u 2  
  
AndorPrincess75: nononononononon, Lan sign off! ur ruining my plan  
  
I Love Mashiara46: ACK  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: what is it my heart?  
  
I Love Mashiara46: moiraine showed up at the table next 2 me...  
  
I C AURAS: wait. how canu b on a computer and @ a table @ the same time?  
  
I Love Mashiara46: i bought a laptop :"D  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: let me @ her! Lan, dont listen 2 anything she says  
  
I Love Mashiara46: she just asked me out  
  
AndorPrincess75: Moiraine did?  
  
I C AURAS: what did u say?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: I HATE HER  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: yoyo, dont b hatin'!  
  
I C AURAS: hate is a strong word nynaeve  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: rrrrrrrrrr  
  
I Love Mashiara46: i said no obviously, min!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: I MUST GO KILL HER  
  
AndorPrincess75: whoa there nelly  
  
I C AURAS: wow this is amusing, watching elayne pin nynaeve down and locking the door all with the One Power  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: argggggggg u suck elayne  
  
AndorPrincess75: :)  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder whisper to I C AURAS: alright min heres the plan" U get up and go kill Moiraine! kk? I C AURAS: i dunno nynaeve, i dont wanna go kill her 4 u  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *doh!* u were supposed 2 whisper it 2 me!  
  
AndorPrincess75: u guys r idiots  
  
I Love Mashiara46: *draws sword* nynaeve is NOT an idiot!  
  
AndorPrincess75: jp jp  
  
I C AURAS: *draws knives* i m NOT an idiot  
  
AndorPrincess75: im afriad u r  
  
I C AURAS: fine  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: *groan* where is gawyn?  
  
I Love Mashiara46: i saw him @ the foor bar  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: was he alone???  
  
I Love Mashiara46: yes, he told me he wished u were there but u said u didnt want 2 ski  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: awwwwwww! must.... go....... find.......... him..........  
  
AndorPrincess75: have fun with that  
  
B"E"A"YOOOOtiful Dreamer: l8r, lyl  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: come on elayne, pwetty pwetty pweeeeeease let me go 2 lan! pweeeease! :(  
  
AndorPrincess75: im afraid of the consequences  
  
I C AURAS: i want cotton candy  
  
CHEER Maiden: what?  
  
I C AURAS: cotton candy!  
  
I C AURAS: I NEED COTTON CANDY! AHHHHHHHH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I C AURAS has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I Love Mashiara46: whoa, i just saw min zoom through the building to the cotton candy stand Yellow Ajah Wilder: *shakes head*  
  
CHEER Maiden: im gonna go find Birgitte Silverbow, ttyl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHEER Maiden has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AndorPrincess75: where r they all going!!!!!!!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: face the factz. every1 is gone. now let me go!  
  
AndorPrincess75: *sigh* fine  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: YAY im free! Lan, im coming!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yellow Ajah Wilder has left the room ~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~I Love Mashiara46 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AndorPrincess75: alright fine im leaving  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AndorPrincess75 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Nerd suddenly had the urge to go skiing too, but he ignored it. His place was here amongst the computers. The Nerd closed the chat and snuk outside to his kitchen. He had barely chewed his food, and he thought he had swallowed a few fish bones whole. He got some Ovaltine out of the cabinet and some gouda cheese out of the fridge. As he sipped the chocolaty goodness and ate the blocks of cheese, he looked out the window. His breath was knocked out of him. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was walking by his window, seemingly in slow"mo. She had itchy looking red hair, which hung limply around her boney shoulders, and ginormous red glasses like his. She had tons of freckles" or possibly pimples, it was hard to tell" speckling her face. She was probably about 5 feet tall. When she turned and saw him staring at her, she smiled, revealing unusually large front teeth capped with lime green and purple braces. She was wearing a plaid sundress. Any other person might have hurled at the sight of her, but The Nerd was speechless. It was a Nerdette. The "I Believe In Miracles" song was running though his head. She waved a pudgy hand at him, and he fell out of his chair. She giggled, a disgusting sound that shamed all normal giggles , and he ran to the door but when he opened it she was gone down the street. Damn, so close. The Nerd wandered back to his room and lay down, and fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams of the Nerdette. 


	5. Min's Cotton Candy Obsession

The Nerd awoke suddenly, feeling the presence of the Nerdette. He leapt to his door and scrambled to the window in his living room.... sure enough, 5 minutes later the Nerd Girl skipped down the street. The Nerd melted. All of a sudden, though, he was whacked on the head with a broom. He spun around and came face"to"face with his hunchbacked troll of a mother.  
  
"Get in bed! It 5:00 in morning! Bed! Bed!" The Nerd jumped at the sound of her thick transylvanian accent. He sprinted into his room and locked all the padlocks before she could reach him. She banged on the door some more and shouted,  
  
"Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!" and then retreated again. The Nerd let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Being extremely bored, and needing to get his mind off the stunning Nerdette, he observed his computers. He signed onto his screenname, Nerd035, and saw that none of his 1 buddies were on. That was weird, because the only person on his buddy list was a robot, SmarterChild. Oh well. He put up his away message, "Hacking the plant leave a message", and then went into My Documents and Weirdo Chat. It was empty at the moment, but he might as well wait until someone signed on. Suddenly someone did.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CrazyManInRandsHead has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: kill them! kill them all!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lews'sGal has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: ILYEEEEEENAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lews'sGal: wow u really need 2 take a deep breath  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ILYEEEENA *sob*  
  
Lews'sGal: im leaving now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lews'sGal has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo kill theeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmm o well  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: hello clarice  
  
Bow2urDragon22: o light not u again  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: MUA HA HA HA HA *hack* *choke* haAaAaAaaha  
  
Bow2urDragon22: what ever  
  
  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: im the real dragon reborn u no  
  
Bow2urDragon22: no ur not, i m!  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: hate 2 break it 2 ya son  
  
Bow2urDragon22: im special!!! *whaaaaaaaaaaa*  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: no ur not. now kill them alllllllllll!!  
  
Bow2urDragon22: no! *sulk*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bow2urDragon22 has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: heeheehee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ imnotabloodylord has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: *mutters 2 self*  
  
imnotabloodylord: hey ur that crazy man in rands head aren't ya  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: thats my name, dont wear it out  
  
imnotabloodylord: ...  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: sry, i just watched Grease for the billionth time  
  
imnotabloodylord: ok then i think ill leave u and jon travolta alone now  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: ya hes in my head, like im in rands head  
  
imnotabloodylord: hey does that mean that jon travolta is the previous dragon reborn??  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: that would b scary  
  
imnotbloodylord: yeah it would!  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: stop that line of thinking. kill them alll........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ imnotabloodylord has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CrazyManInRandsHead: bummer, i thought that convo was going fairly well  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CrazyManInRandsHead has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Nerd shrugged. That was odd. He was almost inspired to go to sleep or listen to spiritual music when another bling sounded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yellow Ajah Wilder has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AndorPrincess75 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AndorPrincess75: nynaeve! where r u?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: my room. u?  
  
AndorPrincess75: same. did u find Lan when i let u go yesterday?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder:... no comment  
  
AndorPrincess75: no really did u?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *giggle*  
  
AndorPrincess75: U GIGGLED!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: i did NOT giggle  
  
AndorPrincess75: dont deny it, u no u did!!!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: i do NOT giggle.  
  
AndorPrincess75: well anyway, DID U FIND LAN???  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: yes, but thats all im saying  
  
AndorPrincess75: ok doke  
  
AndorPrincess75: so where is Lan?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: somewhere... near me... ok, like, im on top of him.....  
  
AndorPrincess75: OMG  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: wow thats the 1?st? thing i saw   
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: bad 1?st? impression  
  
AndorPrincess75: NYNAEVE have u no self control????  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: no, i dont *hangs head*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: im addicted  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: Lan Dependency *shakes head sadly*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: hes not a drug! drugs are BAD (kids, dont do drugs) and Lan is gooooood *dreamy blissful sigh*  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: ::cough:: gawyn is better  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: i think not!  
  
AndorPrincess75: whatever we all no rand is the best, but moving on.... nynaeve i want u 2 do something 4 me  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: what  
  
AndorPrincess75: i want u 2 go 24 hours without touching Lan  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: thats kinda hard im sitting on top of him rite now  
  
AndorPrincess75: well get off!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: fine! but he might wake up. and then i cant garuntee he wont touch me  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: ^_^  
  
AndorPrincess75: waitwaitwait  
  
AndorPrincess75: ok go 24 hours without kissing him.  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: can he kiss me?  
  
AndorPrincrss75: no  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: ok, well can i just*BLEEP* him then and not kiss him?  
  
AndorPrincess75: no!!!!!!!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: fine. :(  
  
AndorPrincess75: ok so just dont do anything 2 him 2day, alright?  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: whats in in 4 me exactly?  
  
AndorPrincess75: its 4 my sake ?and? yours. im breaking ur BAD habit 4 u  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: thx i guess....  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: wow i wonder if this will actually work  
  
AndorPrincess75: of course it will, shut up!  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: im bored, lets sing christmas carols  
  
AndorPrincess75: jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: o wut fun it is 2 ride in a 1 horse open sleigh, hey!  
  
AndorPrincess75: jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: o wut fun it is 2 ride in a 1 horse open sleigh  
  
AndorPrincess75: dashing through the snow  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: in a 1 horse open sleigh  
  
AndorPrincess75: o'er feilds we go  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: dude u spelt fields wrong  
  
AndorPrincess75: no i didnt  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: ya definately did. im smart, i no these things  
  
AndorPrincess75: fine. o'er FIELDS we go...  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: nah, the momentums gone  
  
AndorPrincess75: it kind of is *sigh*  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *twitches*  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: whats up? Yellow Ajah Wilder: *twitches again*  
  
AndorPrincess75: nynaeve wut r u doing  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: im having..... Lan.... with"drawel!  
  
AndorPrincess75: OMG wut is ur damage  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: i just... cant..... not.... kiss....... him......  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: take a deep breath  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: urge.... getting..... stronger....  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: inhale  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: exhale  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: say it with me now  
  
AndorPrincess75: nynaeve, its only been like 10 minutes  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *eyes bulging*  
  
'  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: AHHHHH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE  
  
AndorPrincess75: nynaeve?  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: yello?  
  
AndorPrincess75: NYNAEVE?  
  
AndorPrincess75: NYNAEVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: let me guess what shes doing  
  
AndorPrincess75: not a word  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: sry guyz, i had to uh.... go get my uh........ shawl...... thats what i was doing i swear  
  
AndorPrincess75: riiiiiiiiiiite  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: no really! I" o screw it! i cant resist! brb  
  
  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: moving on  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills has entered the room ~*~*~*~*  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: so whats up yo? whats the dealio  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: omg that is so 10 yrs ago  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: w/e. so what is up  
  
AndorPrincess75: NOTHING  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: hmmmmm. hey, nynaeve is away! I wonder what shes doin  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: i dunno......  
  
AndorPrincess75: probably something V. appropriate  
  
B E A YOOOOOtiful Dreamer: yup im sure it has nothing 2 do with lan  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: i should think not  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: alright yall im back  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: if u luv 2 kiss lan press 456!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: 456456456456456456456456456456456456456456456465456456456!!!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: o, UR here  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: chup and i think thats very out of line nynaeve! u shouldnt b kissing lan unless ur married  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: we R, stupid  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: o yeah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I C AURAS has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I C AURAS: hey yall!!!!!!  
  
AndorPrincess75: min!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :"D  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: OMG U EVIL PIG HES MINE GET OVER IT  
  
I C AURAS: whats going on here  
  
AndorPrncess75: nynaeve " moiraine catfight  
  
I C AURAS: ahhhhhhh  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: no i dont think so!!! and y would u want 2 kiss him anywayz? i mean hes OLD and UGLY and STONY and WRINKLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: thats low  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: and u shouldnt b talking, ur like 300 years old!  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: no!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: whatever  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: i mean he IS better than rand but thats not saying much  
  
I C AURAS: HEY HEY  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: what? its true  
  
I C AURAS: uve gone 2 far  
  
AndorPrincess75: o light not u 2  
  
I C AURAS: press 4 if u HATE moiraine beyond reasoning!  
  
I C AURAS: 44444444444444  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
AndorPrincess75: 3  
  
I C AURAS: its 4, not 3  
  
AndorPrincess75: i dont hate her beyond reasoning, i just hate her bc rand hates her  
  
I C AURAS: o  
  
I C AURAS: 444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
AndorPrincess75: 333333333333333333  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I Love Mashiara46 has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Love Mashiara46: hello  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: we were just talking about u lan  
  
I Love Mashiara46:  
  
I Love Mashiara46: i think ill leave now  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AndorPrincess75: what do u care? hes in the same room as u!  
  
I Love Mashiara46: actually now im in the lounge. nynaeve was getting a lttl obsessive so i moved  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *blush*  
  
AndorPrincess75: o god  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: anyway i could use a new warder lan *HINT*  
  
I Love Mashiara46: um, no  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: y not! we used 2 have so much fun  
  
I Love Mashiara46: yeah, u ordering me around, me waiting on u hand and foot... good times, good times.  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: exactly!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I Love Mashiara46: sry its not gonna work out  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: *smirk*  
  
I C AURAS: i wanna cookie  
  
AndorPrincess75: random!  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: fine. i must sing a song about my misery:  
  
" i kinda always knew id end up ur ex girlfriend  
  
i kinda always knew id end up ur ex girlfriend  
  
i hope i hold a special place with the rest of them  
  
i kinda always knew id end up ur ex girlfriend  
  
now im anotha ex girlfriend on ya list  
  
but we shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
  
now im anotha ex girlfriend on ya list  
  
but we shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
  
  
  
o i kinda always knew id end up ur ex girlfriend  
  
i kinda always knew id end up ur ex girlfriend  
  
i hope i hold a special place with the rest of them  
  
i kinda always knew id end up ur ex girl friend..."  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: i LOVE No Doubt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY they r the best band in the wurld  
  
I Love Mashiara46: moiraine, we never kissed and u weren't my girlfriend  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: so? i like that song  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: me 2!  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: no way!  
  
Yellow Ajah Wilder: wow u aren't as horrible as i thought u were  
  
TheWheelWeavesAsTheWheelWills: u either  
  
I C AURAS: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :) but i still wanna cookie  
  
AndorPrincess75L *gives min a cookie*  
  
  
  
I C AURAS: no i mean i REALLY wanna cookie.  
  
I C AURAS: NO WAIT  
  
I C AURAS: cotton candy. i want cotton candy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I C AURAS has left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ iCottonCandyChic has entered the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
iCottonCandyChic: hey yall its min!  
  
AndorPrincess75: OBSESSED  
  
iCottonCandyChic: yes i m. cotton candy frappes r da best! Mmmmmmm :"P  
  
The Nerd licked his lips and wanted a cotton candy frappe. He got up off his computer and charged to the store, bought a octuple tall cotton candy frappe and came back with a 79 oz cup. He slurped it slowly as he lurked in his world. After 10 sips his delicate stomach felt sick so he stuck it in the freezer in his room which was full of easy mac packets. He noticed a single ray of sun coming through his heavy duty shades, and so he slopped sunscreen on just in case. 


	6. Authors NoteExplanation of UnUpdateness

Ok I just wanted to say that I haven't abandoned this story, but the computer with the story on it is screwy and is having internet problems, so you will all have to wait a bit longer. But yay for reviewers!!! I love you all!!! And more reviews are always welcome! Is you have any ideas put them in reviews and tell me! :D 


End file.
